


The Soldier's Birthday

by alexcat



Series: The Soldier in the Basement [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Cake, Fluff and Smut, M/M, james barnes birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Brock finds out it's Barnes' birthday.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: The Soldier in the Basement [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205654
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades, Of Elves and Men





	The Soldier's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A little story that goes into [**The Soldier in the Basement Series**](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205654), but it is somewhere between 1 and 4, not after.

Brock noticed on some of the files that Bucky Barnes’ birthday was March 10. That was tomorrow! He wondered if the Soldier even remembered his birthday. He decided to do something about it anyway. Any excuse for cake, right? 

On the evening of March 10th, after everyone was gone from the Triskelion, he left, stopping by a bakery and picking up a chocolate cake and a handful of candles. He got dinner as well, Chinese again because Barnes loved it. The least he could do was feed the Soldier something decent. 

“Hey, are you awake?” he called out as he approached Barnes’ cell. 

“Yeah,” came the quiet reply. 

The light was off and the cell was in complete darkness. That wasn’t normal. 

“Can you turn on the light?” Rumlow called out. 

The Soldier did just that. He looked a little worse for wear. He was dirty and his hair was a tangled mess. He had a few bloody cuts and bruises on his face. He winced a little when he walked, too. He had obviously been working somewhere that Brock wasn’t aware of, somewhere violent. 

Brock knew there was a shower here in the bank that they used to bathe Barnes and he decided to do just that. Bathe the Soldier. “Today is your birthday. You’re somewhere in your nineties. I thought you might like some company tonight.”

“How? How the hell am I that old?” 

“The serum and all that freezing.” He set the cake on floor. “I brought cake and food. Would you like a shower first?” 

Barnes nodded. “Shower sounds good.”

Brock led him to the shower. There were towels and soap on a shelf right outside the room. He grabbed them and both men went into the small bath. 

“Will you shower with me?” the Soldier asked him. 

He nodded and they both undressed. Barnes still had some bruises on his body. Rumlow wanted to kiss them all. He turned the water on instead.

“What have they had you doing?” he asked. 

“I – it was bad. I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

Rumlow nodded. He understood. Sometimes a man had to do terrible things. It was always better not to dwell on them. “Let’s get you cleaned up, then. You’ll feel better.” 

A tiny smile played on Barnes’ face, something he seldom saw. “You just want to see me naked and wet.” 

“There is that,” Rumlow told him with a grin. Barnes pulled him close and kissed him, then he wrapped both arms around Rumlow and pushed him against the wall, still kissing him. He felt the Soldier’s erection pressing against him. 

After the kiss, Brock turned the water on and turned back to face Barnes under the warm spray of the shower. He never took his eyes from the Soldier’s eyes as he reached for the soap and began to rub it on Barnes’ chest, making a lather. 

Barnes backed up against the wall and let Rumlow soap him up, from his face to his belly then lower still. He hissed as Brock palmed his cock, running his hand up and down it, making sure it was quite soapy. Barnes flexed his hips, thrusting into Brock’s hand. He grabbed Rumlow’s shoulder, squeezing it hard. 

“Come on, let go,” Brock whispered as he leaned close to kiss the Soldier. “Come for me!” he urged him. Barnes wrapped his metal arm around Rumlow, holding him as he came, his seed mixing with soap and water as it washed away. 

When he was done, he leaned his forehead against Brock’s and tried to get his breath. 

“Happy birthday.” 

Rumlow bathed him, soaping his hands and washing all the dirt and blood from Barnes’, taking special care to clean his face. He ignored his own arousal for now, wanting to please the Soldier. He was surprised when Bucky turned to face the shower wall. 

“Take me.” 

“I – are you sure – is this what you want?” Brock asked him, looking around for something to ease the way. He finally jumped out of the shower and grabbed lube from his pocket. He turned the water down to a drip and, with oddly unsteady hands, he touched Barnes’ ass, rubbing the silky lubricant into him gently with one finger. 

“More!” Barnes told him. Brock accommodated him, slipping another finger inside. “Oh yeah, like that,” the Soldier said. 

Barnes was flat against the wall now, with his arms up and dhis head turned sideways so he could see Brock behind him. Rumlow was sure he’d never seen anything hotter. He pulled his fingers free and moved to enter Barnes, pushing all the way in. Barnes was hot and just tight enough to make him almost lose it as soon as he was inside him. 

He stilled for a moment, to get control of himself. He put a hand on each side of Barnes’ waist then began to fuck him in a hard, fast rhythm, banging him into the wall with each thrust. 

“Fuck!” Rumlow hissed. He kissed the Soldier’s shoulder, then bit it as he wrapped his arms around Barnes. Brock wasn’t pulling out now, rather he was grinding the Soldier into the wall again and again. 

The tension inside his body built until he couldn’t hold back a moment longer. He plunged deep and came, rocking them both, until he was spent and his heart began to slow a little. 

After Rumlow slipped free, Barnes turned around and gathered him into his arms, pulling him close and kissing his face all over. “Did you say you had cake?” he whispered. 

Brock laughed. “I did. Let’s dry off and go eat.” 

Before they got out of the shower, Bucky kissed him again, a long, sweet kiss that scared Brock more than any beating he’d ever taken. He seriously did not need to feel for this man. He feared it was already too late for him. 

He grabbed the towel and began to dry Barnes off. 

An hour later, they had finished their food and eaten all the cake. Barnes looked at him and grinned. “Ready for another round, Brock? It _is_ my birthday, you know.” 

Brock nodded. Anything Barnes wanted. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
